


Buy Me a Drink?

by orphan_account



Category: Homestuck
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-12-09
Updated: 2012-12-22
Packaged: 2017-11-20 16:52:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/587610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Eridan wants a drink and Cronus provides.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

He sighed, smoothed back his hair. Closing his eyes, he took another deep drag on his cigarette, plucking it out of his mouth and sighing. A cloud of smoke poured from his lips, adding to the screen surrounding him from the world. He liked it here; here was his place, his sanctuary. No one judged him here.

"Mind if I bum a smoke?"

The voice pierced his reverie. Cronus drew his eyebrows together in a hard line. He fumbled in his jacket pocket, sticking the cigarette back in his mouth and puffing madly. "Shit," he mumbled around his mouthful of cigarette, opening his eyes. After digging around for a few more seconds, he found the crushed box and pulled it from his pocket, flipping the top open and offering it to the boy. Wait, boy?

Whatever.

The boy in question could've passed for Cronus's brother, excepting the fact that he wore glasses, and Cronus would never be caught dead in nerd goggles. He also had a purple stripe in his hair. Total douchebag. Pulling the cigarette from his mouth, Cronus tapped the end of it, watching the ash settle on the ground. He gave the boy another once-over, before popping the cigarette back in his mouth and closing his eyes again. He wasn't that bad looking, either. Could do without the cape, though. That was a little weird.

"Got a light?"

"Fuck me." Cronus stuck his hand in his front jeans pocket, drawing out his lighter and thrusting it at the boy. A light tug at his fingers, a snap-click-hiss, a sigh and the lighter was back in his waiting palm. He shoved in his pocket again, taking another drag and tasting the filter. Fuck.

Fumbling around again to light another smoke, Cronus attempted to make light conversation. "The fuck are you even doing outside of a bar anyway, kid?"

The boy glared at him from beneath his glasses, arms folded, cigarette up in the air. "I'm not a kid."

Cronus snorted. "Whatever." Finding his cigarette pack finally, he lit up, silence descending on them once again. They stayed like that for a few minutes before the kid spoke up again.

"Buy me a drink?" He stared at Cronus impertinently, as if he expected Cronus to fork over the alcohol then and there.

"Hell no." Cronus snorted again, not bothering this time to hide the fact that he was checking this kid out. 

The kid rolled his eyes, looking away and taking a drag of his own cigarette. "You're staring."

Cronus smirked. "I know. Botherin' you, kid?"

He rolled his eyes again. "I have a name."

It was Cronus's turn to roll his eyes. See? Total douche. "Then what is it?"

The kid smirked, as if he had just scored some kind of point. "Eridan. How about that drink now?"

"Did I ever say I was going to buy you a drink, kid?"

Eridan sighed, smoke rushing out his mouth and mingling with Cronus's cloud. "You know, usually when someone tells you their name, it's polite to give yours back in return. And you never did, but you know you want to."

"You know you're a pompous little shit, right, kid? It's Cronus." The troll in question turned towards the bar, not bothering to see if the kid was following him. He sighed, tossing the butt of his cigarette on the ground and pushing open the door, letting it swing shut. A thunk and a rush of cold air let him know that the kid was following him. Where the fuck was the bouncer, anyway? Not like he would've cared -- Cronus was an exception to the rule. He shoved his way to the bar, nodding at the bartender. The kid -- Eridan -- stared at the impressive array of drinks. Cronus ran a hand through his hair, sighing. "Gonna order or not?" He had to scream over the music, leaning close to Eridan's shoulder.

Eridan nodded. "A cosmo," he yelled back, mouth forming into a petulant pout. Jesus.

"A cosmo? Are you bloody serious?" The kid just glared back at Cronus, and Cronus raised his hands in defense. Whatever. Like buying him a drink was a good idea in this first place -- not that Cronus had many of those, mind you.

"Oi, bartender," he shouted, the ram-horned troll raising his head in response. "I'll have the usual, and grab me a cosmo while you're at it." The bartender flashed him a nod and wink, beginning to make their drinks.

"So," Cronus yelled, leaning back in to Eridan and flashing him a coy grin. "You come here often?"

To his surprise, the kid smiled -- a small one, but a smile nonetheless. "All the time," he yelled back sarcastically -- as sarcastic as one could get while yelling, that is.

His smile quickly faded, and Cronus sighed, moving away to get the drinks.

What the fuck was this shit. He had literally turned around for three seconds, turned back around, and the kid looked even more depressed than he had earlier. Guess it was time to kick it up a notch. He thrust the drink at the kid, smoothed back his hair, and turned up the charm full-blast.


	2. Chapter 2

It was late. The music was still pounding, but it had carried over into the lower, darker tones of the night. The kid seemed tired -- he had had a few drinks, of course, but damn. Didn't alcohol wake you up? Whatever. Didn't matter. 

"C'mon, kid. We're leaving."

\---

They stumbled through the door to Cronus's apartment, Eridan blinking furiously when Cronus flipped on the light switch. Cronus stubbed out the last of his cigarette in the ashtray on the hall table that was kept there just for that purpose, shrugged out of his jacket, and threw it on a chair. He turned back around, grinning at the kid that was standing in the doorway, arms wrapped around himself and looking around like he had never seen an apartment before. Sighing, Cronus ran a hand through his hair. "You're hopeless, aren't you? C'mere, kid."

Eridan blinked a few times, before settling his face into a proper pout. "I _told,_ you, I'm not a kid."

"Whatever." Holding his hand out, Cronus made a few 'come here' motions, then sighed again at the futility of it. He moved towards Eridan, wrapping his arm around his shoulder and tugging him past the hallway into the living room. It wasn't the biggest apartment, but it was decent for a one-bedroom. The living room faded into the kitchenette; across from the kitchenette were the doors that led into the bathroom and bedroom.

Eridan stood there, blinking, arms folded as if he could protect himself from the normalness of it all. He looked so out of place. Cronus placed a hand on his shoulder, guiding him gently onto the sofa and pushing him down onto it. Thankfully the kid didn't resist -- and holy hell how did that just happen.

Eridan had somehow managed to wrap his arms around Cronus's shoulders, weave his fingers through his hair, and press his lips against Cronus's. Cronus found himself responding, wrapping his own arms around the boy's frailer body, crushing him to him -- until the kid tried to pry his tongue inbetween Cronus's lips. 

He pulled back, staring at Eridan, and pushing him back down. "You're drunk."

"So are you," the kid responded snarkily. Jesus, would he never get rid of that attitude? Cronus rolled his eyes, pulling the kid's arms off of him and standing up. 

"I'm gonna go make some coffee. Here's the remote, have at it." Cronus left the kid pouting, walking the short distance to the kitchenette and opening a few cabinets, pulling down filters and coffee grounds. He heard the TV turn on, the kid channel surfing and sighing loudly. Whatever. He could deal.

As Cronus bustled about the kitchen, his thoughts kept turning back to the kid in the living room. He was cute, but he was obviously young. Didn't he have some lusus that was worried? Cronus rubbed his face, shutting the lid to the coffee pot and pushing the 'brew' button.

He leaned against the counter, closing his eyes. The warm smell of coffee quickly filled the kitchen, wafting about in a delicious breeze. He needed a cigarette. Opening his eyes, Cronus nearly jumped, but held his cool because he was the epitome of cool. And cool guys didn't jump like crazed females. 

The kid was standing in front of him, arms folded expectantly. What was up with this little douche? It wasn't like he was a prince or somthin'. Was he? "What do you want, kid?" Cronus asked, more gruff than he intended to be. Shit. He really needed a cigarette. 

"What do you think I want?"

"Coffee. It's almost done, now get out." Cronus closed his eyes again, then opened them just as rapidly. He really needed a cigarette, bad. Pushing past Eridan, he moved out of the kitchen, wandering into his bedroom and opening the night table drawers, searching for a pack. Finding one, he tapped a cigarette out of the pack onto his palm, putting it in his mouth and beginning the search for his lighter.

The kid had followed him in here. Cronus cursed to himself, rubbing his face and groaning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't even anymore. Maybe I'll get to the good stuff. Later.
> 
> Oh look the chapters are really fucking short whoops.

**Author's Note:**

> It was supposed to be a oneshot for a friend, but I'm tired so I'll finish in the morning and hopefully it won't turn into a horribly long story that is horrible in and of itself.
> 
> Thanks for reading, regardless~.


End file.
